


Tortuous Adolescence

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bullying, Femdom, Forced, Humiliation, Masturbation, Teenagers, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde, a lonely and horny teenager, becomes frustrated with his sexuality when he finds himself only attracted to smaller species. Becoming desperate, he seeks solace on the internet and arranges to meet up with a rabbit to persue his desire for intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortuous Adolescence

Is there something wrong with me? Thought nick as he kept his groggy eyes open, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He knew it was too late to stay up with school in the morning, but his mind wouldn't rest; he couldn't stop pondering the same question over and over again. The lamp on his bedside table was on and would stay on throughout the night because Nick was afraid of the dark, although he would never admit it.

Without saying a word, he slid his paw out from over the wilting penis in his pyjama pants, out from under the duvet and inspected the fresh cum that dripped off of it. Each of the flat pads on his paw was drenched, and fur on the back of his paw was damp and sticky. He sighed and wiped his paw on the duvet and rested his head down on the pillow. Masturbating never felt satisfying, yet Nick did it anyway. Just like any typical teenager, he was often horny, and it felt good while beating one out, but he would always feel dirty immediately after climax, as if he had done something immoral.

"I just want to be like everyone else," Nick whispered to himself and tightly hugged himself because nobody else would. But Nick knew that he was not like everyone else, because he had just masturbated (and frequently masturbated) while thinking about a grey squirrel in his class, named Jacqueline.

When he was a cub, Nick found himself getting numerous crushes on smaller animals. Rodents, rabbits, it didn't matter to him so long as it was small prey. He kept those crushes to himself because even back then knew that being attracted to species other than his own was taboo. It was only when adolescence settled in that Nick became worried about himself. He had been told so many times that being attracted to other species was something to be ashamed of, and was quick to believe it, not knowing any better. He therefore knew that his affinity to other animals had to be kept a secret.

"Why can't I like foxes?" He groaned wearily, another question he had asked himself again and again.

It was a long time until Nick finally fell asleep. When he did, he opened his eyes to the violent ringing of his alarm clock and the sensation of another rigid erection between his hind legs; morning wood. Although a quick masturbation session was a tempting prospect, Nick knew that there was simply not enough time with school starting in less than an hour. As Nick heaved himself out of bed and got dressed, the vivid memory of last night's dream (and possibly what caused him to wake up with an erection) stuck in his mind.

In the dream, Nick lay on his bed with Jacqueline on top of him. She liked cuddling with Nick, despite Nick being at least twice her size. He cradled Jacqueline in his paws, holding her by her butt as she kissed his chest. It wasn't long before she hopped down onto his bed and lifted her bushy tail up in front of him. "Fuck me, Nick," she said amorously. Then the dream ended. Nick cursed the alarm clock for snapping him back into reality.

Nick walked out of his bedroom and shut the door after getting dressed. He then walked back in, grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders, then walked out again and shut the door behind. He didn't bother with eating breakfast and never did on weekdays. He knew that his mum would still be asleep so didn't bother to say 'bye' to her either. Instead he pulled his bike out from the cupboard by the front door to the apartment and exited, locking the door behind.

His mum had given him that bike for his most recent birthday. Nick thought of it as proof that, although she would disapprove of his sexuality, his mum cared for him nonetheless. Whether or not she would still care for him if she found out was a question that Nick preferred not to think about.

School was a drag, as usual. Nick wasn't exactly a straight A student. He spent much of classes looking out the window or staring at Jacqueline. Fortunately, he was sat at the back of the class which meant that he could look at Jacqueline without her knowing. He didn't necessarily mind that he couldn't see her face, so long as he could stare at her sleek petite body and long tail that twitched occasionally. So fluffy. Nick's heart would flutter whenever she moved her tail. Along with a loose fitting T-shirt, Jacqueline wore a pair or denim hot pants, allowing Nick to also enjoy ogling her strong little legs. Nick had no doubt that he was a leering pervert, but nevertheless continued to stare at Jacqueline. He could regret it later. Meanwhile, the teacher droned on about geometry and the minutes ticked by at a snail's pace.

Nick sat alone during lunch while sipping a bottle of coke and ate sandwiches he'd brought in the cafeteria. His eyes caught sight of Jacqueline scurrying over the floor surrounded by friends of varying species, some of whom were larger animals such as a lynx and a coyote. She looked happy, chatting to them about events Nick was never invited to and inside jokes he wouldn't get. The more Nick looked at her, the more he felt upset and eventually looked down to the table as he sipped his coke. Something had to be done. In what was a moment of madness or tenacity, Nick reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his mobile phone.

He had Jacqueline's phone number saved in his contacts after overhearing Jacqueline telling her number to a friend. With a million voices in his head telling him not to do it, Nick created a new text message and wrote:

'I think you're cute. Would you consider dating me?

\- Nick Wilde.'

Nick stared at the message, his paws trembling. He would become Jacqueline's boyfriend on a best case scenario, but on a worst and probably more likely scenario, Nick would be ridiculed and ostracised by his peers. What if his mum found out? He swallowed and decided sending the text would be insane. But then again, was he not insane? He just wanted to be like everyone else. Nick decided that if he was crazy enough to be attracted to species other than his own, then he would be crazy enough to be reckless. He sent the text, packed away his unfinished coke and sandwiches and hurriedly left for the toilets where he locked himself in a cubicle and ate the rest of his lunch there instead. Once locked away, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. No matter Jacqueline's reaction to his text, Nick decided that a burden was lifted off his shoulders now that he had told her.

After finishing his lunch and double checking that the door to the toilet cubicle was locked, Nick turned around, slid down his jeans and took hold of his already semi-erect cock. He closed his eyes, remembering the sight of Jacqueline from class earlier that day, and masturbated the stress away. Of course, Nick knew that he would feel depressed right after finishing, but he opted to cross that bridge when he came to it. Nick felt his penis harden in his paw's grip and held his head back while speeding up his paw's movements. He retained the mental image of Jacqueline's legs before thinking back to last night's dream while keeping his eyes closed. His hind legs bent and Nick hastily jerked himself until finally reaching a hollow climax to the sound of his cum splashing in the toilet water and splattering on the seat and floor.

Looking down at the white mess he had made, Nick took his jeans back up while breathing heavily, tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped his cum off the floor and toilet seat. He discarded the piece of toilet paper by dropping it in the toilet and flushing it away along with his useless semen.

He walked out of the cubicle as naturally as he could, hoping that nobody knew that he had just masturbated. Nick then caught sight of himself in the long mirror across from the cubicles. What Nick saw was the face of a sick, deranged looser. He turned away sadly and walked back into the corridor. Not sure of where to go, he decided to go to the library where he could at least sit down and find a book that might be moderately interesting. A coyote cut in front of him. The same coyote he had seen with Jacqueline. "Hey, Jacqueline wants to talk to you," she said. The coyote sounded as if she was trying to hide something, but perhaps that was just Nick's imagination. The coyote then pointed to a stairwell where Jacqueline stood, she held a phone fit for a squirrel. Jacqueline smiled at him, but Nick had no idea what the intentions were behind that smile. He stepped closer to her, looking back at the coyote who just shrugged and walked away.

"Did you send this?" Jacqueline asked confidently, showing Nick a familiar looking text on the screen of her phone.

Nick nodded and said in a meek voice, "yes."

Much to Nick's annoyance, Jacqueline chuckled, "okay, Nick, I'm just not interested. I'm not into, erm, foxes," she chuckled again, "I only like squirrels. Do you seriously like squirrels?"

"Yes," said Nick with another slow nod.

"Right, okay," said Jacqueline after her chuckling had wore off, "so not foxes, like, at all?"

"No," said Nick, who the said quickly, "please don't tell anyone."

"Okay," Jacqueline smiled, "I won't."

"Have you told anyone?" Nick asked while narrowing his eyes.

Jacqueline looked up and to the right, "erm, no," she said innocently. Nick just rolled his eyes. If she had told anyone then there was nothing he could do about it now, but he gave Jacqueline the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright," said Nick, "but we can still be friends, right?"

"Well it's not like we were already..." Jacqueline began.

"...were already friends. Right," Nick finished and rolled his eyes.

"Right, I've gotta go," said Jacqueline who hopped up and waked to the corridor, "bye, Nick," she said flatly.

"Bye," said Nick in utter defeat. He sat on the stair where Jacqueline had sat and hung his head in his paws. He wished Jacqueline was still there, beside him, they could be together and happy.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. He stood up and trudged back to class. Nick had geography that afternoon, and found himself trying to avoid the stares of other students as he entered the classroom. He had no idea if he was actually being stared at, or if it was just his imagination. In any case, he avoided eye contact with everyone until he sat down behind his desk.

Whispers and murmurs echoed all around him like background radiation, causing Nick to sweat with nervousness. He thought he heard sporadic mentions of his name but tried his best to ignore them until the teacher entered and most murmurs dyed down. The teacher, oblivious to what Nick was going through, began the register. A few students laughed when the teacher said, "Nick Wilde," while reading through the register. She just looked up angrily and said, "settle down."

Nick rolled his eyes and held his snout in his paw while staring out the window. It was a sunny day, and his mind wondered about what video games he could play over summer. Nick momentarily forgot that he had recently been rejected by the girl he wanted, and that he was at a real risk of ridicule. A sudden tap on his right shoulder caused Nick to turn around to look at the student sitting beside him; a lanky giraffe who craned his neck down to talk to Nick. "Hey Nick, is it true you asked Jacqueline out on a date?" Nick's heart sunk as his pupils shrunk. When Nick struggled to formulate a smart reply, the giraffe said, "so it's true then!" Said the Giraffe with a wry smile.

"N-no I didn't!" Nick hastily interjected. The Giraffe leaned its neck back up to full, tall posture and nodded to some other animals at the back of the class, who all laughed. "I didn't!" Nick said again, narrowing his eyes, but the giraffe took no notice. Nick looked away, trying to avoid looking at anyone. Shit! Fuck! Fuck! I'm such an idiot. Why the fuck did I send that text? You idiot, Nick! He told himself. You're a freak. There IS something wrong with you.

He failed to concentrate for the rest of the lesson, listening out into the cacophony of classroom chatter that surrounded him. Were they talking about him or not? When the bell eventually rang, Nick gave a smile that he could finally go home. He was the first to leave the classroom, hurrying out of that room of anxiety and down the grounds to unlock his bike. Nick stuffed the bike lock in his bag and cycled away. As he did, he heard students laughing. He looked around, seeing a few animals pointing at him, then kept his eyes front as he switched gears and cycled faster. "Squirrel lover!" Someone shouted. A moment later, Nick felt something cold hit the back of his head, before it fell to the road with a metallic ting. He looked down for half a second to see that it was an empty can of coke someone had thrown at him.

Nick slammed shut the front door when he arrived home, shutting away the outside world. He knew that it would be at least a couple of hours until his mum came back from work, so went straight to his bedroom and gazed at the chunky old computer on his desk before walking towards it and sitting on the plastic chair in front of the curved screen CRT monitor. Nick's rear paws touched on the spaghetti of wires under his desk as he pressed down the on button. A second later sound of the computer's fan filled his bedroom. At least he could find solace on the internet. He found himself unbuttoning his jeans, on routine, to masturbate. He always masturbated after coming home from school. But this time, Nick stopped himself. "I always feel shit after doing this, so why do it again?" He muttered under his breath.

The computer finished starting up, and Nick opened Firefox, his favourite internet browser because of it's cool-sounding name. With one paw on his currently flaccid furry penis, Nick told himself, "one more time," and selected private browsing. He began searching for squirrel porn, jerking his cock to a photo of a squirrel posing in the same tail-up position as Jacqueline in his dream. Nick found that no matter how fast he jerked himself or stimulated the tip of his cock, he was unable to achieve a full erection, and the reason why suddenly dawned on him; he was sad. The photo he was masturbating to reminded him of Jacqueline, as did all other squirrels, no matter how sexy they were.

Nick sighed, opened a new tab, and closed all his tabs of squirrel porn. He thought of what other small animal to masturbate to instead. Then it hit him: rabbits. He new a few amateur rabbit porn sites and typed them into the search bar with his right paw, keeping his left paw still clenching his crotch.

Interspecies porn existed, but was often difficult to find, especially if it was with real animals. Interspecies hentai was abundant, but Nick usually preferred porn with real animals. Interspecies prostitution also existed, but despite being a horny teenager, Nick still didn't want to loose his virginity to a sex worker. After opening at least a dozen tabs of amateur bunny porn, Nick noticed an advert to the right of an unplayed video. It had a picture of a scantily clad white rabbit with the caption 'HORNY BUNNIES IN YOUR AREA.' Nick just rolled his eyes and thought yeah right. The website the advert was for was clearly a scam, but then another idea hit him.

He opened another tab and typed in the web address for a Zootopia classified ads website. Once on the website, Nick clicked on 'personals', then 'casual hookups'. He wanted to find a rabbit to have sex with, and maybe even love him. It was a long shot, but he knew that trying to find someone would be better than just feeling sorry for himself. He then scrolled through three pages of ads, the oldest being three months old. He saw 'rabbit4rabbit', 'rabbit4skunk' and 'hedgehog4rabbit', but no 'rabbit4fox'. Frustrated but undeterred, Nick clicked 'post new ad' and began typing. He refined his personal ad at least five times, deleting and adding new sentences until it read:

'[fox4rabbit] M4F Looking for a counterpart

I'm a teenage fox living in Zootopia who would like to mate with a rabbit. I haven't tried anything too kinky, but I'm open minded and would be happy to abide to anything you're into. I unfortunately can't accommodate.

Although I'm currently looking for a casual encounter, I'm willing to become friends if we get along.'

Nick stared at what he had typed. He decided to use the word 'mate' because it had more sensitive connotations, and although he wrote 'I'm willing to become friends if we get along,' Nick knew full well that he really meant that he'd like him and his partner to become boyfriend and girlfriend if they get along, but was trying to play it cool. He decided that the ad was as good as it was going to get, so he ticked a box to send replies to his email, and clicked the button to post it to the website.

It seemed sleazy, as did all of the other ads on that part of the website, but the prospect of intimacy was all too tempting. He scrolled through the ads on 'casual hookups' again, deciding that the animals requesting interspecies sex were all just as sick as he was. Nick had forgotten about his previous intention to masturbate, and after spending so much time writing the ad, his erection was completely gone. He sighed, and got off the chair, making his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

After pouring his coffee, Nick added three heaped spoonfuls of sugar into the cup and walked with it back to his bedroom to check his email. When he did, his eyes widened. Much to his surprise, an email regarding his ad had popped into his inbox. He wasted no time in opening it. The email said:

'I'd be interested in meeting you for some NSA fun. I'm a single 21 year old rabbit who has always had a thing for foxes. When can we meet?

Love Samantha. x'

Nick was gobsmacked that he had gotten a reply so quickly. He immediately thought of when he could meet the rabbit who was apparently called Samantha. Tomorrow was Saturday, and his mum would be out at work again for most of the day, so Nick wrote:

'Hi Samantha, how about we meet tomorrow?

\- Nick.'

He sent the email, then waited while sipping his coffee while reloading his inbox at least once every ten seconds. A new email from Samantha appeared a few minutes later. It said:

'Tomorrow is fine! How about 4 PM?' It then followed with what Nick supposed was her address; an apartment block roughly an hour bus ride away from where he lived. The email contained an attachment, which Nick opened to reveal a photo of a young grey adult rabbit with green eyes. She wore a black dress that was tight enough to show her curves. She was beautiful. Nick smiled to himself while writing the reply:

'That would be great! Could we meet up outside your apartment block?'

Nick knew that it was dangerous to meet strangers from the internet and that not everybody was who they say that they are, but after the day's defeat, he was desperate for someone to make him happy. He decided that meeting Samantha outside, in public, should be a lot safer than inside the apartment block. He send the email, but suddenly became worried that Samantha, for whatever reason, wouldn't like his suggestion. A few nerve-wracking minutes later, Samantha's reply said:

'That would be fine! See you then. :)'

Nick sighed in relief and sat back in his chair before shouting "yahoo!" In excitement. He decided that if there was a rabbit who was attracted to foxes, then maybe it's okay for him to be attracted to species such as rabbits. If there were animals like him, then maybe it was okay to be sick.

The rest of the evening was spent playing video games and avoiding homework. Nick awoke the next morning to sunlight hitting his face through through the bedroom window. He yawned and sat up, reaching for his phone to check what time it was, he saw that it was 10 AM. Recalling yesterday's emails, he felt instantly energised and stepped out of bed. Still in his grey pyjamas, Nick heated up a cup of strong coffee and, being a weekend, had enough time to eat a full breakfast that consisted of cereal. He decided that he should wear something smart for his encounter with Samantha, and after finishing his breakfast, skimmed through his wardrobe to see what he could find. He pulled out a pair of black trousers that he last wore to his grandmother's funeral two years ago, and a blue and white shirt he had brought to impress a hedgehog he had a crush on three years ago that never came to fruition, he never even told the hedgehog. Although the shirt was tight, both items still fit.

Nick pulled out an iron and ironing board from the same cupboard he kept his bike in, then spent the next twenty minutes finding out how to use an iron. He lay the shirt down on the ironing board, then breathed a sigh of relief then he saw creases dissipating and nothing caught fire. Nick ironed nude, and felt rather suave while doing it. He was sure Samantha would like to wake up one morning and find him naked and doing the ironing.

When Nick could no longer see any creases, he put on the clothes and checked himself out in the bathroom mirror. He looked good. Next he leaned forwards and checked out his face from multiple angles, widening his eyes and then narrowing them. With a glance at the clock on the wall, Nick saw that he still had a few hours until he had to go, so he checked his email.

No new emails. He shrugged and played video games to kill time. A couple of hours later, Nick put on two black shoes, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, and left. Nick didn't take his bike, opting to go by bus because of how far away Samantha's apartment was. He noticed his paw was shaking as he pressed the button in the lift that took him to the ground floor. It's okay to be nervous. He thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Nick was sitting on the first of two buses he would have to take. He gazed out of the window at the buildings and roads going by, feeling somewhat smug that nobody except him knew where he was going, and that he was a sexual deviant. Nick knew that what he was doing was dangerous, and that the emails could simply be a hoax, but knew that he would regret it if he didn't go to the address. It was difficult to find other animals who were into foxes, and an opportunity such as this might never present itself again. It was do or die.

Approximately an hour later, Nick was outside the apartment block. After pulling his phone out of his trouser pocket and checking the time, Nick saw that he was still fifteen minutes early. He waited and waited with his heart beating out of his chest. Was that going to be the day he lost his virginity? Nick was more nervous than he was excited. What if he couldn't get hard? Would Samantha understand? She was older than him, and might have had sex with dozens of animals before Nick. Nick was sure that a cute, confident young rabbit such as herself would have no trouble finding animals to have sex with. Although the prospect of him, a lonely teenager, doing it with a 21 year old was undoubtedly cool, to Nick, their difference in size was especially thrilling. He hoped that Samantha would let him be rough with her and penetrate as deep as he wanted. Nick wanted to hold Samantha like a cuddly toy as he pounded into her.

"Nick?" Said a sweet voice behind him. Nick instantly spun around, then looked down. Standing before him was the same rabbit from the email attachment. He gasped, his jaw trembling. She just giggled.

"S-Samantha?" He breathed.

"Yeah, that's me. Shall we go inside?" Samantha asked in a friendly, amorous voice. She wore a little denim skirt and a black T-shirt.

"Y-yes, lets," agreed Nick. The two began walking side by side along a path with lawns either side that led into the apartment block. "How did you know it was me? I didn't send you a photo of me. I'm sorry," said Nick, quickly and shakily.

Samantha giggled again, "it's fine. I saw you from my apartment window. I figured, what other young fox would be waiting there?"

"Good point," Nick nodded as they entered the lift. Neither Nick or Samantha said anything when the lift's doors closed, and Nick bit his bottom lip. Crap. Should I say something? He thought, what should I say?

"So how are you?" Asked Nick.

"I'm good, thanks," replied Samantha, "and you?"

"Nervous," was the first word that came to Nick's mind.

"I can tell," said Samantha, retaining a friendly tone of voice, "it's fine though. I'll make you comfortable," she smiled up at him.

The lift stopped at the top floor, and Samantha exited, "this way," she said to Nick, turning left. Nick followed apprehensively. Samantha pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and opened a door, stepping into an apartment and holding the door open for Nick. Nick followed, unsure of what he would find in there. He soon gazed through the open door, seeing a white sofa with a white wooden coffee table in front of it, window that overlook where he previously waited, a TV and framed photos of cities hanging from the blue walls. It all seemed fairly normal, allowing him to enter with a little more confidence. After he was inside the apartment, Samantha locked the door behind and said flatly, "have a seat," gesturing to the sofa. Nick smiled and sat down. "Okay," said Samantha loudly.

The kitchen door opened. Nick jumped as at least seven rabbits strode out in front of him. Some were female, but most were male. One held an expensive-looking camcorder, while two more pointed their phones at him, clearly filming. "W-what the hell's going on?" Nick demanded, fear in his eyes.

Samantha sat down next to Nick, patting him gently on the back, "haven't you heard of us? We're here to keep our city safe from animals like you."

"Like me?" Asked Nick, shaking. The rabbits all laughed and jeered at his naivety.

Samantha, who also laughed, explained, "yeah, sick animals who don't stick to their kind. Especially predators like you who want their way with little animals like, say, rabbits."

"No, you don't, it's not like that..." Nick began, then stopped himself, looking down at his feet in shame. He believed that there was no point in arguing his case, because even he believed that he was sick. Nick heard more laughter and jeers when he couldn't finish his own sentence.

"Are you still in highschool?" Asked Samantha.

Nick said nothing.

"Come on," Samantha patted Nick on the back, "you won't mind answering questions from a cute bunny like me, would you?"

"Yes," Nick croaked.

"What was that?" Said Samantha impatiently.

"Yes," said Nick a little louder, "now can I go?" He held up his paw to push away the cameras, standing up, but found himself being tackled back down to the sofa by at least four strong rabbits.

"You're not going anywhere 'till we're done with you," he heard one shout. Nick shuffled uncomfortably, terrified of what they might do to him.

"So you're young enough to still be in school, but you're praying on rabbits; wanting to fuck a species other than your own. What would your mother think if she knew you were this much of a freak?"

"I don't know," Nick croaked, still looking at his feet and shaking. The rabbits all jeered at his answer.

"She'd kick you out of her home. She wouldn't want anything to do with you," said Samantha, smiling with mock sympathy.

Nick narrowed his eyes and, still shaking, looked at her, "you don't know anything about her!" He snarled.

Samantha said confidently, "I'm telling you, kid, no respectable mother would live with a son who does this."

Nick hung his head in his paws. "I suppose," he muttered.

Samantha tutted, then said, "are you a virgin?"

"He looks like a virgin!" One of the rabbits called out. Nick nodded.

"And do you just like rabbits? Not foxes at all?" Asked Samantha.

"I've never been attracted to foxes. Just small animals. Like rabbits," said Nick as he shook. A tear escaped his eye.

"Great shame," Samantha shook her head slowly, "why can't freaks like you just be normal? Why do you exist? You really must be sick."

"Yeah," was all Nick could think to say.

"Now stand up and strip," ordered Samantha.

"What?" Nick was shocked. All the rabbits seemed to be in fits of laughter.

"Strip," said Samantha, "take off your clothes. We're going to show you some porn."

Nick took a look at the three cameras that faced towards him, then back at Samantha, who just nodded at him. He felt weak and helpless, cursing himself for posting that personal ad. How could he be so foolish? Nick brain froze. "Strip!" Shouted Samantha, and he found himself slowly unbuttoning the shirt he had spent so long ironing. Nick decided that this humiliating encounter had to end as quick as possible, and if that meant doing as he was told, then that was what he would do.

When all buttons were undone, he set the shirt gently down on the sofa next to him, exposing his scrawny furry chest. "Now the shoes," ordered Samantha. Nick flicked his feet out of them, and found himself taking his socks off too.

Nick then looked at Samantha, stuttering, "a-and, t-the..?"

"Take EVERYTHING off," said Samantha authoritatively, pushing Nick off the sofa and onto his hind legs. Nick gulped, his legs barely supporting the weight of his own body. He continued to look down at the floor to avoid the gaze of the cameras and everybody in the room. He found himself imagining just himself and Samantha in the apartment; two animals with the same problem who couldn't wait to discover themselves. He grabbed the top of his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers, all the while imaging Samantha, horny and willing, slowly fall in love with him as they got intimate.

Instead, Nick was met with ridicule. "It's small, even for a fox," he heard one of the rabbits call out to him while the rest sneered and clapped sarcastically. It was barely a fair comment because at his age, Nick's body was still changing. They were having fun at Nick's expense. He felt chilly and exposed while he sat back down, the sofa's fabric touching his naked virgin buttcheeks. Nick looked down again, but caught sight of his penis, so instead began looking from left to right awkwardly. He never wanted to be naked in front of strangers, particularly if some of them were filming him.

He caught sight of a rabbit carrying a cheap old laptop towards him, and set it down on the coffee table. "Now for the moment of truth!" The rabbit shouted.

"We're going to see whether or not you're a true sick pervert," said Samantha calmly. A rabbit turned the laptop to face Nick, he tried to turn away, but she grabbed his snout and pointed him back at the laptop screen. On the laptop was a video of a female rabbit masturbating. She looked just like Samantha, but the rabbit on the video had a slightly different shape of ears to be her. Also unlike Samantha, the rabbit on the screen had black fur.

The rabbit lay on a bed, her little hind legs spread. Her eyes were closed and she moaned while pushing a pink vibrator in and out of her vagina. The vibrator was moist with her juices, and she began to jab it in especially deep, causing her to scream, "arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh!" The rabbit's thighs shook with every penetration. All the while, Nick felt as though his own penis was betraying him; it was becoming rigid.

The rabbit rolled over to a different position, showing her puffy white tail and tiny, tight butt to the camera while holding the vibrator inside her. Nick's expanding erection, meanwhile, poked its way out upwards.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," said Samantha. Nick said nothing as his cock poked completely upwards, throbbing at the sight of the rabbit pleasing herself. It was too erotic for Nick to handle. Nick looked at Samantha, then back to the right, away from her. A rabbit walked forward, holding a black marker pen, "take it," the rabbit ordered. Nick held out a paw, and the rabbit hastily handed it to him. Nick then looked back at Samantha, not quite sure what to do next. "Write 'property of a disgusting pervert' on your thigh, with an arrow to that useless dick of yours," said Samantha, sounding genuinely disgusted at the sight of Nick's erection.

Nick looked down, and slowly did as he was told. Another tear escaped Nick's eye when he saw the words written on his own fur, and, paw barely able to hold the marker through all his shaking, drew an arrow towards his still stiff penis.

Nick dropped the marker and said, "I've done it. Can I go now. Please?" He sounded genuinely scared, and was met with another round of laughter.

"Not yet, no," said Samantha wryly, "we want to show you why foxes shouldn't fuck rabbits."

Nick looked at her curiously, "you see, foxes are just much bigger than rabbits, that includes their penis size. Well, you might have a small dick, but most foxes are actually quite large. Rabbits can't have something as big as a fox's penis inside them, and we're about to show you why," she nodded at a rabbit in the crowd, and Nick heard the sound of something else being put down on the coffee table.

He spun around, and gasped in both fear and surprise at what he saw. In front of his eyes was a giant black dildo. It was in the distinctive shape of a fox's penis, only much bigger than his own. It looked fit for a lion. "Now," said Samantha, narrowing her eyes, "get on all fours. On the floor. Make sure the cameras can see your ass." Nick wanted to protest, but already knew that compliance to Samantha's demands meant that he would leave sooner. He also knew that there was nothing he could say in his defence that might change the mind of Samantha or any of the other rabbits. Nick sighed and accepted his fate. He was about to be violated, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it.

What if someone from school saw the footage? Or worse, his own mother? It was probably going somewhere on the internet for all the world to see and make fun of. Nick was embarrassed, never confident in his sweaty adolescent body. There were probably some perverts who would masturbate to it. To some, a helpless, squirming skinny young fox was easy to get off to. He wondered whether or not he would get expelled from school if one of the teachers saw the footage. If he did, he would have to tell his mum why.

Nick stood up on his hind legs, his penis flapping as he did. A rabbit pulled the coffee table out of the way. It screeched as it dragged across the laminate floor. Nick kept his tail rigid while he bent down, positioning himself on all four paws, his rear end facing up and out. "Move your tail out of the way, and look back at the camera!" He heard someone shout. He did as he was told, swishing is tail to the side, exhibiting his young bulbous buttcheeks to the leering crowd, his entire body still trembling with fear and nervousness. He felt as though a million pairs of eyes were all staring down at his trembling naked butt. Nick wished it was a nightmare, at least then he could wake up and it would be over.

The crack in the centre of his ass felt cold, exposed, while his dick hung down as it gradually shrunk to flaccid. Nick turned his head around to face the cameras, blushing and wide-eyed. "Hold that pose," cooed Samantha. Nick held the pose while the rabbits jeered.

"Not so big and scary now!" One shouted.

"What a pathetic creature," shouted another.

Samantha hopped off the sofa and tool hold of the massive dildo, smiling at Nick sadistically. "I bet you with you never came here," she said, still smiling. Nick only nodded. "Who's got the lube?" She asked, and Nick breathed a sigh of relief. Samantha laughed as a clear bottle of lubricant was handed to her, "don't worry, Nick, we wouldn't put it in dry. We're not THAT nasty!"

Holding the dildo upright, Samantha popped open the bottle's cap and skilfully poured down the transparent, sticky lubricant over it. It was clear to Nick that this was not her first time doing this. It wasn't long until the entire dildo was coated with lube, and Samantha lunged it at Nick's tight rear. He howled in pain as the first centimetres entered him. Samantha was not being slow or gentle with him. She knew he was young and therefore inexperienced in the ass. Nick strained to relax his nether muscles, knowing that it would be easier if his sphincter slackened.

Although Nick had experimented with his ass a couple of times, and it didn't feel so bad, being penetrated so quickly by such a large dildo didn't feel good at all. The only thing he felt was pain. He howled while the toy still slid up inside of him, churning up his insides, making his stomach ache and causing a burning sensation in his sphincter. Nick could barely relax the muscles down there. His will broken, Nick shouted uncontrollably, "stop! Please stop!" But Samantha didn't stop, instead, she lodged the dildo all the way up inside Nick, who breathed heavily, shivering constantly. Once the dildo was completely inside his ass, Nick began crying, "take it out. I want to go home."

"You'll go home soon enough since you're being a good sport," Samantha said mockingly while taking the dildo halfway out, causing more burning sensations on Nick's sphincter before pushing it back in all the way. Nick never wanted to be penetrated so deep, and hoped that he would never have to endure such pain ever again. The rabbits continued to cheer and clap tauntingly all the while.

"Take it all you sick fox," one said.

"That's a punishment to fit the crime," said another.

One rabbit laughed and said, "he's gonna be shitting weird for the rest of his sorry ass life!"

Nick howled with each fresh deep push that brought a new wave of pain. As strange as it was, he felt as though the inside of his ass was on fire. Samantha suddenly held it in deep and Nick's sphincter clamped around the narrow base of the dildo. "Stand up," Samantha ordered. Nick complied wearily, but collapsed to the floor. Two rabbits strode out either side of nick and picked him up by his shoulders to hold him up. It took a few seconds, but Nick soon found balance.

"Now dance!" Said Samantha jubilantly, "dance with the dildo inside you!" Nick had suddenly forgotten how to dance, but Samantha said eagerly, "copy me." She proceeded to swing her hips from side to side, and Nick copied apprehensively. He put on a show for the crowd, dancing with a dildo in his ass, his hips swinging, knees swaying and cheeks flushed. His tail pointed upwards as, still dancing, Nick broke down in a fresh wave of tears. The humiliating, painful dance continued for what seemed like forever before Samantha sighed and said, "alright, Nick. Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Nick stopped dancing but a few more tears of pain leaked out from his eyes, "huh? Oh. Yeah." His mind had gone completely blank.

"Good," nodded Samantha, "now you'll think twice before going out to fuck someone of a different species, won't you."

"Yes, I will," breathed Nick, itching to take the dildo out of him.

"First though, drink this. A parting gift from us," came the aggressive voice of one of the rabbits. Samantha turned Nick towards the cameras as a rabbit handed Nick a glass of gloopy cold white liquid.

Nick instantly knew what it was, but asked anyway, "is this...semen?" His face flushed at the mention of the word, moist with tears. All the rabbits hooted with laughter. Some made 'aww' noises, taking note at how undignified that innocent young fox looked with a massive dildo in his virgin ass and holding a glass of cum.

"Rabbit semen, actually," said Samantha, "drink it or else you'll never go home." Nick closed his eyes. He tried to think of something pleasant, but his mind was still blank. Wanting to get home as soon as he could, he opened his mouth, and let the bitter, fowl tasting substance drain between his lips. Nick spluttered, trying his best not to cough it all out onto the floor. He held his snout shut and gulped it all down, then panted. It was like drinking briny seawater.

"You should apologise now," announced one of the rabbits, and was met with a few nods of approval, "to your parents, for turning out the way you did. Youths like you should be taught more respect."

"B-but I only live with my mum," Nick stammered, looking away.

"Then apologise to her," replied the rabbit, "on your knees!"

Nick's hind legs practically gave way as he collapsed onto his knees. "Don't forget to look at the camera," Samantha reminded him.

Nick, still wanting it all to be over as soon as possible, looked up at the camera with fear in his eyes and an expression of shame on his face. The synthetic testicles of the humongous dildo could be seen between his thighs. "I'm sorry, mum," he croaked. Left over semen dribbled to the front of his mouth as he spoke, sticking to the inside of his bottom lip. "For turning out like this," Nick added.

"What was that?" Shouted the rabbit.

"I'm sorry, mum," Nick said slightly louder but with the same amount of disgrace in his voice. Smears of semen dripped from the sides of his lips as he spoke.

"Well done," Samantha said with a smile, "now turn around so the cameras can see your ass." Nick quickly followed that instruction, and Samantha pulled the dildo all the way out, making wet slurping noises as it went. Nick squeaked at the sensation, pain igniting again, but felt relieved when the dildo was out of him, and his crumpled up clothes were then thrust into his grip.

The two strong rabbits that had helped Nick to stand on his hind legs took hold of Nick's shoulders and walked him away from the couch. Samantha unlocked the front door and said sweetly, "goodbye, Nick."

Nick was thrown naked out the apartment door, dazed and clutching his clothes. The apartment door shut, followed by the sound of it being locked. After getting dressed as quick as he could, still shaking, Nick ran to the lift, but when the lift was too slow to arrive, he ran down the stairs instead. He hated having to use the apartment block's only exit, knowing that Samantha (if that was her real name) and the rest of the rabbits could see him from the apartment window. He counted to three, and ran.

Nick's mum was still at work when he finally made it home. For a second, it Nick wondered if the day's previous events had been a mere dream, but the aching in his rear and the lingering taste of cum in his mouth told him otherswise. He lay down on his bed and cried.

Nick Wilde grew from an awkward teenager to a reclusive adult. Meagre grades from highschool caused him to turn to shady ways of making a living. He became sly and built up a volatile but well-defended bravado of wit and acuity, but knew that in reality, he was still vulnerable. Nick dreaded the day someone would recognise him from the degrading video, or worse, he would recognise Samantha or one of the other rabbits, but it never happened. His sexuality was kept a secret. Even from Finnick, his best friend.

Years after Nick's adolescence drew to an end, he sat awake next to Judy as she snored peacefully. By some twist of fate, Nick had found a rabbit who appreciated him for who he is, and he made every effort he could to show Judy how lucky he was to have her. Nick never told anyone about the awful experience that happened to him when he was a teenager, but wanted to tell Judy. He was waiting for the right moment. Nick knew that Judy was intelligent enough to already know that something disturbing had happened to him, judging by the amount of nightmares he had.

Gazing down at Judy and stroking her ears gently, Nick thought, after getting it off my chest, 'I wonder if I'll ever sleep as well as you, preferably without any nightmares.'

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly different from the other Zootopia fanfics I've written so far, but I've been wanting to write this since the day I saw the movie!
> 
> If you, or someone you know, have been affected by any of the issues in this fanfic, then try phoning The Samaritans or something.


End file.
